Queen Hotaru's Adventure
by NekoSkittles
Summary: Queen Hotaru was happy until she realized her loyal subjects werent being soo loyal... so to try and change things she disguises her self and heads to the land of Facebook... warning a whole lot of OCs
1. Chapter 1

This is my first time writing a story so im sorry if its rubbish... a group of friends i admin a page with on facebook thought it would be fun to make up a fanfiction of out own using our facebook admin tags and personalities... i hope you like...

I do not,,,, nor will i ever own Facebook or Adventure Time!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A fire neko queen by the name of Hotaru sits upon her throne and glances fondly at a sleeping fire cat by the name of Hineko, thinking about all her loyal subjects. She quickly looks away, remembering all her not so loyal ones in the land of Facebook.

"Those damn degenerates!" she yells waking the sleeping cat. He stretches and lets out a quiet meow and leaps onto Hotaru's lap. "I hate them Hineko!" She says as she pets Hineko softly. "They think they're soooo much better then me! With their pages and their false 'princesses'!" She huffs, "That stupid Flame Princess… don't they know that I am the Queen!" She shouts scaring Hineko slightly.

She thinks to herself "I know! I will infiltrate them…. Gain their trust…. Then…" she smiles evilly, "Then I will take over! I will show them who's in charge!" Hotaru jumps up, forcing Hineko off her lap, "Ill masquerade as their false Flame Princess… they'll never know the difference!" She rushes off to her royal chambers, yelling for her chamber maids to follow her.

An hour passes and Hotaru emerges from her chambers, her neko ears gone, as well as her tail. She looks more like Flame Princess now. Hineko looks at her, not recognizing her to be the Queen, and hisses.

"Oh, hush it Hineko! It is I! Queen Hotaru!" Hineko goes over to her and smells her legs, recognizing her scent, and rubs against her fondly . "If I can fool my loyal Hineko, then I shall have no problem fooling those damn admins!" Hotaru storms off towards the land of Facebook in search of the one they call...Exquisite!

I refuse to be one of those people that says they wont continue with out a certain amount of reviews... but if you would like to leave a review with any suggestions or comments that would be greatly appreciated... Thank You.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not now... nor will i ever own Adventure Time or Facebook!

Queen Hotaru and her loyal Hineko descend down from her Volcanic Castle to the land of Facebook. Hineko is also in disguise, now resembling a flambit from the fire kingdom. Hotaru glances at Hineko and cringes a bit. He hates the site of anything from the fire kingdom, "I must say, Hineko, you look hideous like that." Hineko shrugs and lets out a quiet meow. "Damn. You still sound like a cat…. From now on, Hineko: No meowing! Not even a bit! Flambits don't sound like real cats… and I will not have you getting me caught!" Hineko looks down sadly as they walk. Though Hineko is unable to speak like a normal loyal subject of Queen Hotaru's, he has many thoughts and hates the fact that he is unable to express these thoughts and feelings to Hotaru… though he feels she likes him better this way.

As they come nearer to the land of Facebook Hotaru become impatient. She sees a local and wonders if he is loyal to her or not. "Oh! Flame Princess!" he bows "Is there something I can help you with your highness?" The man asked nicely, obviously not realizing he isn't talking to the Flame Princess but to Queen Hotaru. Hotaru fakes a smile and mimics Flame Princess's voice perfectly, "Why yes you can, kind sir. I am looking for the one they call Exquisite. I hear that he is in need of a little help." The man looks at her questioningly, wondering why the princess wanted to help Exquisite again. "Oh, uhm… he can be found in the city of Finn Mertens." The local points in the direction of Finn Mertens City. "But Princess, weren't you just there not too long ago? Helping them by being an admin for a short time?" Hotaru is surprised to hear that the princess was just there, but decides to play it off. "Well, yes I was, but I thought I would go back and help a little more… it appears they are in need of it." She gives her best fake smile and continues on her path towards Finn Mertens City with Hineko by her side.

Entering Finn Mertens City, Queen Hotaru spots one of Exquisites loyal admins, Dravader, posting perverted pictures around the city. Hotaru blushes lightly "Are you allowed to be posting such inappropriate photos such as these?" She points to the picture he was posting of Princess Bubblegum doing something very inappropriate to Fionna the human. "I wasn't aware that this was a city that allowed hentai photos everywhere…" Dravader turns around after finishing posting the picture "Technically it isn't hentai since this isn't a Japanese cartoon involving tentacles" he says smugly. Hotaru looks over at the picture once more and then at Dravader "I really hope you are kidding sir….. There is more to hentai then just tentacles." Dravader looks irritated at the fact that Hotaru was just wasting his time. "Everyone knows that hentai usually involves tentacles." Hotaru rolls her eyes and continues on her way to City Hall to speak to Exquisite.


End file.
